A Spacer's Setback
by DRSNJapan
Summary: Aife is given a mission to become a captain of the intergalactic armada. She is paired up with a heroic hero who has just gotten back from discovering the famous Treasure Planet. After going on numerous journeys to get back in one piece, is Aife ready to go back to being a lonely waitress after the romance that has changed her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** First story, so when you use the little blue button at the bottom, please keep the flames to a minimum. However, if you don't use the little blue button that says review, I will have to sadly send my dinosaur StEvE to kill you...

**StEvE:** I don't like killing people it makes me sad...

**Me:** Please don't make me send him to kill you. I hate seeing my dinosaur sad. Anyway here's the disclaimer:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AIFE AND THE PLOT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Graduation**

Once In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

_**Meep, meep!**_My little blue shape shifter yelled at me as she changed from an alarm clock to her usual shape, which is a blob.

"Mina, what time is it?" I asked sleepily as I changed out of my regular attire. I do not like pajamas; instead, I wear a huge tee shirt, my sweatpants, and my gun holster to bed.

_**0730.**_ She announced as I put on my cadet uniform. I swore under my breath, aware that I had only 10 minutes until the graduation ceremony.

"Aife, are you ready?" I heard outside my door.

_**Damn it**_ I thought as I unstrapped and re-strapped my gun holster to my leg. "Yea, I'm coming," I said, sliding on my spacer boots. I quickly combed my extremely long white-blonde hair into its designated ponytail. I dashed out.

"Where were you?" Sybll screamed as we walked by all the other dorms.

"Mina _made a great alarm clock this morning,_" I sarcastically said, "Don't yell or you will wake up the rest school!"

"Sorry," she whispered. Suddenly, I tripped.

"Hey, watch i…t..." I started to yell.

"Shut-up or you will here it from B.E.N.," said a boy about a year older than me. He had short dark brown hair but I could see a braid in the back. His eyes were deep blue and they seemed to be annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, whatever-your-name-is,"

"My name is James Pleiades Hawkins, and you might be?"

"I am Aife Marie Drey, but you can call me Aife. It is a pleasure meeting you but we," I said pointing to Sybll and myself, "have to leave for the Graduation Ceremony. I would love to chat afterwards," I yelled running to catch up to Sybll.

"Bye!" he yelled back and I turned around just as I saw a gold robot ambush him from behind.

_**That must be B.E.N. **_I thought.

Later, during the graduation ceremony, "Oh, my gosh, will he ever stop stuttering?" I whispered to Sybll about Dr. Doppler. She giggled.

"So about that boy we met in the hall," Asked Sybll after we went to our seats with our orders.

"What, I just met him," I whispered noticing the Headmaster staring at us.

"That's Aife, right?" I heard Peter say to Jim.

"Hi, Jim,"

"Hey Aife, see you at the docks tomorrow!" This came from Jim Hawkins.

"Ok? Bye guys see you later," I watched as Jim pulled Peter away from Sybll. "It seems you have googly eyes for the famous spacer's half-brother," I joked with her on the way back to the dorms.

"Do Not!" She argued. "Let's start packing," she said with a giggle.

"Are you laughing at me because I only wear are tee-shirts, sweatpants, and my holster strap?"

"YES!" More giggles followed.

Sybll has been my best friend in the whole galaxy since John Silver, the infamous space pirate, killed my parents. She and I have the same likes and dislike until it comes down to the opposite gender and clothing. She likes light haired and bright-eyed guys and I like dark haired and dark eyed guys. Sybll likes dresses, bubbly tops, and pretty skirts, while I like tank tops, shorts, tee shirts, and sweatpants. Sybll has a bubbly personality and she can find merriment in almost everything. If you tell her a joke, 30 minutes later she will still be laughing. Any way let us move on.

We finished packing around 2030 with more giggles because Sybll just could not stop laughing about my attire, me wearing tank tops and sweatpants around a person that apparently she thought was made just for me. Then she said, "Let's check our orders,"

"Ok, you first," I replied plopping onto her bed.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered as she opened the manila envelop, "look I'm paired with Peter Pan!"

"Ok, here is mine," repeating what she had done to her envelope, "Great. Prince Charming," I groaned after reading that I would be with Jim Hawkins.

"It can't be that bad, can it," She whispered.

_Maybe._

"Bye, Aife, see you tomorrow, hopefully!" She called as I walked out.

_Yeah, sure._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Docks**

"Aaggghhh," I yelled as I looked at my shape shifting Alarm Clock, "Mina you did it again. Now if you transport us to the docks in less than 2 minutes I would be eternally grateful!" _It is a great thing I slept in my regular outfit._I finished getting my solar surfer ready and I walked over to the balcony. "C'mon Mina, its time to go," I called before jumping of the balcony edge. She floated into my backpack just as we fell of the edge.

_Wheeeeeeeeee!_ I heard her yell. I pulled the surfer left and right passing all obstacles in my way. I reached the docks in record time. I landed right as my favorite teacher, Mr. Jukeaba, called my last name.

"Here," I saluted, "Sir, can we-,"

"My dear, I'm afraid you can't trade your partner,"

"Sir," I saluted sadly and dismissed myself.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard Sybll command while she was running to keep up.

"Hi Sybll, how is your glorious morning," I said when she caught up.

"Oh, it's ok but, I wish we were partners just like Hailiegh and Lola are," She whined, which was unusual.

"It'll be fine, you'll see," I replied. We hugged good-bye and went back to our ships. _Uugghh_I thought as I plopped onto my bunk. There was a lump underneath the other one, so I hopped up, looked under and saw, "Jim Pleiades Hawkins! WAKE UP!"

"What, I'm up, I'm up," He yelled startled.

"Good morning your sleepiness," I called from out on the deck. I could hear him clunking around in the bunkroom. _That silly boy, when will he ever learn?_ I wondered.

"So, you are my partner," he yelled, after he was done cursing.

"Well, we haven't killed each other yet so, I guess we are," I said as he came up onto the deck. He laughed. "Hey, go check the galley for some perps would'ya please,"

"I'm going to get a couple because I'm starved," He answered going down to the galley. I looked around on the deck and saw that my solar surfer was bent.

"Mina, bring my surfer to me please," I yelled to the little blue blob. She dragged it up the stairs to the bridge and gasped for air being the little thing that she was. "Thank you" I whispered while petting her head. I saw another solar surfer and smiled. _At least we enjoy one common thing._Jim scared me by coming up behind me.

"Here is the perp you ordered, ma'am" he whispered tickling the back of my neck. He was already back from jumping down the stairs to the galley. "I was wondering, why are you not freaking out, fainting or freaking out? I mean…" He started.

"Its fine," I interrupted, taking a perp from him, "I'm not freaking out because my aunt is Captain Amelia. She used to tell me all about her travels. Her favorite was when she met my uncle Dr. Doppler, but she told me little of you," he gaped at me. I guess what was shocking was that I didn't look like an humanoid.

"You don't look like a humanoid. Wait, how is Amelia your aunt? Is she related to a human?"

"Yes, she is related to a human, my cousin is married to her son," I explained as if I had told it a million times.

"Oh," there was a LONG pause, "I feel like an idiot, now,"

"I get that a lot because Aunt Amelia likes coming over to my home in Montressor when my friends are over. She said something about being close to her godson. Do you know anything about that?"

"Umm, no, well maybe," He stared at the deck shuffling his feet.

"Jim? What aren't you telling me?"

"ameliabecamemygodmotherafter iwentotreasureplanetbecauses hemarriedmygodfatherdoppler?"

"UM ok that kinda' makes sense," I reply after swallowing my second bite of perp. "Yea, I see no…" I didn't finish my sentence because I became dumbfound by the sight of a red giant going supernova. **Damn it**, I thought, **why this kind of thing happened when I don't ever need it was beyond me.**


End file.
